


First in a Lifetime

by fallingnights



Series: He's My Husband [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Overdose, Prompt One: Shakey Hands, References to Depression, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingnights/pseuds/fallingnights
Summary: Whumptober 2019Prompt One: Shakey Hands"This was the first time he almost lost Tony and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last." Tony overdoses, Rhodey is there to save him.





	First in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Friends! I'm attempting to do whumptober this year and this is me testing the waters. Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy!

The first time Rhodey was ever afraid of losing his best friend was a week after Maria and Howard’s funeral -the same day as the anniversary of Jarvis’ death- when Tony overdosed. It was an accident, Rhodey liked to believe, but he didn’t know -neither of them knew. The only thing Rhodey knew was the sheer panic and fear that shot through every atom of his body when he pushed open the door to the bathroom. 

His heart stopped. “Oh, god,” Rhodey whispered, his gaze trapped on the limp body lying on the ground in front of him. His skin looked pale, almost ashen; he looked like a corpse. “Oh, god, Tony.” He didn't realize he was moving until he practically fell next to Tony's side. He didn’t recognize what he was doing as he pressed two fingers to Tony’s neck until felt a slow thudding pulse. Rhodey let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and felt tears start to run down his face. He looked dead but Tony was alive, and Rhodey was going to make sure he stayed that way. 

“You’re okay, Tones,” He muttered, not even knowing if Tony could hear him. “You’re going to be fucking okay.” He didn’t want to leave Tony but he pulled himself off the ground. “You’re going to be fine and I’m going to yell at you for being such a fucking idiot,” He snarled through the fear was still clearly laced under the tone as he sprinted into their kitchen to the landline. 

“911, what’s your emergency?” A calm voice asked. 

“I need an ambulance at 360 Sydney, apartment 231,” His voice quivered and he took a deep breath. “I think my friend overdosed.” 

“Okay,” The voice paused before saying, “An ambulance is on its way.” Rhodey almost dropped the phone at that, desperately wanting to be back at Tony’s side but the voice cut in. “I need you to stay calm and answer some questions for me.” He glanced back at the open door. 

“Okay, yeah, yes.” 

“Is your friend in the same room as you?”

“No, he’s- he’s in the bathroom.” 

“Okay,” The dispatcher kept their voice even and calm. “I need you to go to him and turn him onto his side. Then, I need you to check if he’s breathing. Can you do that?”

“Yes, yeah.” Rhodey let the phone hang before rushing back to the bathroom. His stomach twisted and he held back bile rising in his throat as he put Tony on his side. He gently laid Tony’s head on the ground when he spotted the bottle. He grabbed it, frantically reading over the label.

Oxycodone. 

He rushed back to the phone. 

“He’s breathing,” Rhodey told the operator. “I found an empty bottle of oxycodone. I think that's-” 

Sirens broke through the air and moments later paramedics were rushing into the apartment. Everything was a blur after he led them back to Tony. One moment he clutching Tony’s hand in the back of the ambulance, promising him everything was going to be alright and the next he was sitting in a plastic chair in a waiting room of a hospital. 

He stared down at his shaking hands, tears dropping onto his palms. 

Rhodey was right, the paramedics said, Opioid overdose. 

How could he have let this happen? Tony had been locked up in his lab for the past week, not leaving for anything despite everything Rhodey tired. He was just gone for a couple of hours. 

“James Rhodes?” A voice asked, cutting through Rhodey’s thoughts. He snapped his head up and saw the doctor coming towards him. “You’re here for Tony Stark?” 

“Yes, is he okay?” Rhodey started immediately, standing to meet the doctor. “Tell me he’s okay.” 

“He’s going to be fine,” The doctor said in a calm tone. “He’s awake and is available for visitors. I can take you to him if you want.”

“Yes, please.” The doctor nodded and turned, Rhodey following behind him. “Right in here.” He gave his doctors his thanks before stepping into the hospital room. 

“What’s up, platypus?” Rhodey could have collapsed with relief when he saw Tony sitting up in the hospital bed. Tony looked as pale as a ghost, dark bags under his eyes, but he was awake and smiling. Rhodey could have punched him. Instead, he walked over to Tony and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“You fucking idiot,” He whispered, even though there was no bite in his voice. Tony melted into the hug and they just held each other. “You could have died. Tony, I don’t know what I could do without you.”

Tony shrugged, “I’d expect a three-week mourning period, maybe a statue..” 

“Don’t joke about this, not right now.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony whispered, guilt and shame piercing through his jokes.“I’m so sorry. I just-. ” His voice cracked. Rhodey didn't say anything to that, instead just pulling Tony a little tighter. 

This was the first time he almost lost Tony and it certainly wasn’t going to be the last.


End file.
